This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for applying insulation material to a building structure and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an apparatus and method for applying insulation material to the walls of a building structure.
Heretofore, there have been various types of devices used for applying roofing material to a building structure. Recently an apparatus was introduced which supports a roll of insulating material thereon and is guided between support members of a roof structure. The apparatus applies the insulation material between the support members. None of the prior art roofing devices have dealt with the problem of applying insulating material to the walls of the building.
At the present time insulation material is unrolled on the building floor or ground and cut to the length necessary to fit the building structure from the floor to the eave strut. Applying insulation in this fashion is dangerous particularly since workmen are holding the material on the edge of the top of the wall and often if there is a wind it is very difficult if not impossible to hold the insulation material securely against the side of the building wall. This method of applying insulation material many times leaves the insulation material facing dirty or muddy and gives the wall structure an unsightly appearance when installed.
The subject invention provides a novel apparatus and method for applying insulation and eliminates the above described problems in securing insulation to the wall of a building structure.